I Can't Catch You
by Ravenx2
Summary: Yaoi - Trowa thinks Quatre is perfection and way out of his leaque. Will Quatre help change his mind?


It's been so long since I've posted here I hope you guys still review the story. I love reading them. I've moved a lot of my stories to Adultfanfiction.com because this place no like lemons. :( Well, read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the show, or the song. Actually I don't own anything! The song is by Sixpense None the Richer.  
  
I Can't Catch You  
  
By Ravenx  
  
~I guess you could say I'm a little afraid. What if you go away? I've seen it before, I've been here before~  
  
Perfection. That's all he is. From his golden blonde hair to his big blue eyes. I wish I were good enough for him. But I'm not. I'm no one compared to him. I almost melt every time he smiles at me. But I have to remind myself that he smiles at everyone. He's just too nice.  
  
Every time I think about asking him out, I keep telling myself that he deserves much better than me. He's rich, he can have anything he wants and get any one he wants. I have nothing. I can't give him the world. But I can protect him when we go on missions together. I can make sure that he stays as close to innocent as he can, being a Gundam pilot. I can keep him safe until someone comes along that does deserve him. Someone who he can love. But until that day, I will be the one that makes sure he is okay, even if I can't tell him how I truly feel.  
  
"Hey! Tro have you seen Heero anywhere?" Duo asked me as he came running into the living room.  
  
I looked up from the book I hadn't really been reading to find Duo with a big grin on his face and a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands. I really don't want to know what he is planning on doing with that. "I think he went to work on Wing."  
  
"Mmm.working on Wing.guess he'll have to put that off for a little. Could you make sure no one comes out to the hanger for awhile?" That smile really was scaring me.  
  
"Sure Duo." Just as long as you keep it out there. I don't feel like hearing them go at it in the middle of the afternoon. I already have trouble sleeping because of those two.  
  
Duo turned to go yelling a, "Thanks Tro," over his shoulder.  
  
Now that is one weird relationship. None of us ever saw that one coming. I mean sure, Duo had flirted endlessly and shamelessly with Heero but it surprised us all when Heero started flirting back.  
  
I only hope that could happen with Quatre and me. I need to stop thinking about him. It will never happen. I'm not good enough for him.  
  
~If I have to love myself, tell me how to love myself. What's there to love about myself?~  
  
"Trowa, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Quatre, such perfection. I can't look at him. He's just too sweet and beautiful. I won't look at him or else I'll want to tell him something I know he won't say back. But I must be nice, the last thing I want to do is hurt him.  
  
"Hello Quatre. Why have you been looking for me?" I never noticed that stain on the carpet before. Well, it is better than looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to play a duet tonight?" He sat down next to me. So close. What I wouldn't give to reach out and hold him.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong?" I jump slightly as his hand reaches out to lay on top of mine. "You don't look at me any more or talk to me that often. Have I done something to upset you?"  
  
~I just want to see that as a person you want me. But I'm feeling the pain of all these bags in the way, And I'm thinking you're just gonna run away, And I can't catch you~  
  
He thinks he has done something wrong. That's just not possible. "It's nothing you've done. I'm fine, I promise."  
  
"You're lying. Something is bothering you Trowa. I can feel it. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." He is just so sweet.  
  
"Really Quatre, I'm fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." I take a chance and look up at him. I am immediately hurt by what I see. His eyes are filled with worry and it's all my fault. "Quatre please don't worry about me. Trust me I'm not worth it."  
  
I couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes anymore. I have to get out of here for a little while. I get up shrugging his hand off mine and walking as fast as I can go out the door, ignoring his cries for me to stop.  
  
Before I know it I'm in the small garden behind the house. I just stand there looking out over the different colored flowers. Why does Quatre have to be so nice to someone like me? He shouldn't be worried about me.  
  
Before he says a word, I know that he has followed me.  
  
"Trowa, please don't run from me. I know there is something wrong. All I want to do is help you. Allow me to, please." He's so close I can feel his chest pressed against my arm. "Have I done something to upset you? Did I say something wrong? Please tell me Trowa."  
  
I turn and look down into his eyes. "Quatre how can you think that. You can do no wrong. Trust me, I'm not worth you worrying about. So just forget about me, okay."  
  
"Trowa," his eyes started to fill with tears, "You are worth it. Why do you keep saying your not?"  
  
"Because someone as perfect as you needs not worry about a no one like myself." I start to leave again. I hate to see those tears. But he stops me by wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"You are someone Trowa. You are a generous person, a great musician, excellent circus performer, and a wonderful friend. You are someone Trowa whether you think so or not."  
  
"Quatre," How can he say those things about me. I must remind myself that he would say that to anyone who was feeling the same way I am.  
  
"Trowa you're someone to me," His voice dropped where I could barely hear him. "You're the one I love."  
  
No. He didn't just say what I think he did. He couldn't. I must have heard him wrong. I can feel his tears soaking my sweater. I wrap my arms around his shaking form. "You don't mean that, Quatre. You can't love me, I'm not worthy of you. You deserve much better."  
  
He pushed away from me, letting his voice raise ever so slightly. "That's to bad, because I still love you. You put yourself down to much. I'm not some innocent like you all think I am, I've killed my share of people. I am a Gundam pilot after all. I'm just like you."  
  
"You are nothing like me. You're rich, you can have anything or anyone you want. I couldn't give you anything you don't already have."  
  
"I'm not asking for you to give me anything. I don't want a relationship like that. All I really want is for you to hold me and love me like I've loved you since the first day I saw you." He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him.  
  
"Quatre, I.I don't." How can this be. He needs someone better.  
  
I can already see more tears coming to his eyes. "If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I'll just leave you al."  
  
~I guess I would say that I want you to stay. Cause you have this strange knack, Adds a glow to my black as you chase it all away~  
  
"Quatre, I do love you." I can't believe I just said that. I hadn't wanted to tell him. Better him think I didn't love him so that he could find someone better. But now that's too late.  
  
I don't think I've ever seen him smile so big. "You love me too? Oh Trowa." He brings his hands up to my neck and pulls me down. Before I know what's happening his warm, soft lips are on mine. He tastes so good.  
  
I'm the first to pull back. I look into his big eyes and see nothing but love. "How can you love a no one like me?" I can barely whisper to him after the kiss.  
  
"You are not a no one. But I don't know why I love you. I just do. I can't help it. And I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Do you think your ready for an actual relationship with me?" I realize he is now holding my hand, nervously waiting for me to answer him.  
  
"I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. I just don't want to disappoint you. I have nothing to give yo."  
  
~And I hope that you can see I will someday leave these things. I am waiting to be free~  
  
"I already told you I don't want anything but your love. I don't care if you don't have as much money as I do. Trowa you have to believe me. Please."  
  
"It may take me while to get used to having you around as more than just a friend. I've never had a serious relationship before, I'll need to adjust to things. Will you be able to wait for anything more serious than a couple of kisses?"  
  
"I'll wait a life time as long as I can have you. I want you to be sure this is what you want. I won't push you into anything."  
  
"Quatre I want you more than anything, I just have to get used to you wanting me. That's all. I promise you that we will do more than just kissing but time." I bent down and kissed him on the top of his small nose.  
  
His smile made me smile. "I'm so happy. I can't believe my dream has finally come true." His arms tightened around my waist and I brought mine around his shoulders. I can't believe it either. I now have everything I could ever want. I just hope he doesn't realize that he could do much better. But til he does I will cherish each moment with him. And memorize each part of his perfect body.  
  
~But I'm feeling the pain of all these bags in the way, And I'm thinking you're just gonna run away, And I can't catch you. Oh, I want to catch you~  
  
The End 050503  
  
Please review! 


End file.
